warcommanderfandomcom-20200222-history
Rogue Factions
For rogue layouts, please see Rogue Faction Bases '' 'Rogue Factions' are computer-generated bases that spawn randomly around the world map. Players may attack and loot these bases to gain both 'Resources (Metal/Oil) and '''Experience Points (XP). Background Rogue Factions play a role in the background story behind War Commander. Not much is known about the back story yet, but during Rogue Assault it was said that the Mortal Force was trying to take R.U.B.I. from the player's base. The reason is that R.U.B.I. had something to do with a major world changing event that led up to the current state of the world. The Bases The Rogue bases range from levels 1 to 30 and a level 35 & 40. In general, with each level increase the base gets stronger and more powerful units and defenses. This increase in difficulty is usually offset by rewarding the player with a higher payout in Resources, XP and Ops. Each level of the Rogue bases have anywhere from 2 to 4 distinct Base Layouts containing a different complement of Defenses. ( Info about Base Layouts may be incorrect do to frequent Layout changes by Kixeye. ) The Roge Faction in control of a Base has no bearing on the its Layout. The Factions Rogue Facts *The '''''Verkraft faction no longer spawns Bases but that faction maintains control of the[[Deposits| Thorium Deposits]]. *The M.A.Y.H.E.M Faction was introduced during Operation Frontline. *'Mortal Force' ceased operation on 5/6/2013 with the start of the Special Event, Operation Frontline. It is said they met their demise at the hands of M.A.Y.H.E.M. *''Son of Saints'' ceased operations on 6/6/2013 with the start of Operation Archangel. *''Highway Zealots'' Faction was introduced during Operation Archangel. *When a Rogue Faction captures one of your Resource Deposits, it will say that a character called "Yuli" was responsible for the attack. It can therefore be assumed that, since the Rogue Factions are interlinked with via - and affiliated with - the Sickle Syndicate, "Yuli" is their primary field commander, and may have replaced Sasha Kalashnikov as second-in-command of the Sickle Syndicate after the attempted coup prior to Operation Red Swarm. Rogue's In Special Events Rogue Factions are used as the antagonist in War Commander's Special Events. In past events the Sickle Syndicate was the Rogue Faction used during Operations Red Storm and Red Sky; Verkraft was used in Operation Hellfire and Operation Hellstorm; Red Lokust was used in Red Swarm; Eastern Horde was used in Warlord; Hell Hounds was used in Shockwave; M.A.Y.H.E.M. was used in Front Line. Advanced Missions Advanced Missions are permanently available missions where players destroy set amounts of Level 40 Rogue bases to Special (attributes:high health) Units. All Level 40 bases are all controlled by the rogue faction known as the Sickle Syndicate and are usually referenced by this name instead of the by their level. NOTE: You will need at least a level 5 Commander Center (CC) to gain access to these Advanced Missions. Attacking Rogues Bases may become increasingly more difficult however no base is indestructible. Rogue Faction bases seem to be set up for strategic attacks. The defenses can be taken down easily if one has good knowledge of Tactics, which includes the use of long-ranged units like Mega Tanks, Laser Tanks, Razorbacks, and Warhawks/Cobras. Gallery fbr.png|Featured on the Facebook post. fbss.png|Command Center of Base SS was featured on a Facebook post. Category:Rogue faction Category:World Map Category:Misc Category:Other